


Waking Up Beside You

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Phichit let out a groan as he rolled out of bed, mumbling a soft greeting to his little babies before heading for the kitchen. He shuffled through his morning routine on autopilot.Start the coffee machine, having a shower, putting all his dirty clothes in the wash to be done on Saturday, returned to the kitchen and cooking some khao khai chiao to enjoy with his morning coffee.Once breakfast was on the table, he sat down with his phone and caught up on everything he had missed overnight. Scroll through Instagram.He was about halfway through his coffee when he stumbled across a photo that caused him to pause.It was a picture of his best friend, Yuuri Katsuki.





	Waking Up Beside You

Phichit let out a groan as he rolled out of bed, mumbling a soft greeting to his little babies before heading for the kitchen. He shuffled through his morning routine on autopilot.

Start the coffee machine, having a shower, putting all his dirty clothes in the wash to be done on Saturday, returned to the kitchen and cooking some khao khai chiao to enjoy with his morning coffee.

Once breakfast was on the table, he sat down with his phone and caught up on everything he had missed overnight. Scroll through Instagram.

He was about halfway through his coffee when he stumbled across a photo that caused him to pause.

It was a picture of his best friend, Yuuri Katsuki.

The Japanese skater was cuddled up in a large four-post bed, staring sleepily at whoever took the photo, the large window behind the bed indicated that the sun had only just begun to rise at the time of the photo.  
  


**v-nikiforov** #yuurikatsuki is a hard man to persuade out of bed, especially when we have a 6am training session.  
  


Was the simply description linked with the photo.

The photo that remained him so much of their Detroit days.

Of cold nights cuddled up together.

Phichit never admitted it, but he liked waking up beside Yuuri.

Liked seeing those bright brown eyes being the first thing he saw, or first thing they saw.

Phichit let out a sigh as he double tapped the photo before finishing the last mouthful of his coffee before setting his phone down.

He had barely taken his hands off the handle of mug when the front door of the small apartment shot open and a large bundle of grey and white bundled towards him.

“Good morning, Gong-Ju.” Phichit said with a soft smile while reaching over to pat the husky.

“Morning,” a second voice responded before a kiss was dropped on top of his head.

“Seung-gil,” Phichit whined while tipping his head back to stare at his boyfriend with a pout. The Korean stared at him for a long moment before sighing and leaning down to press a kiss to his lips.

“Morning,” he hummed as their lips broke apart, “I missed you this morning.” Phichit whined with a pout, earning a hum from his boyfriend who turned to raid the food put aside for him and the coffee machine.

“Didn’t want to wake you, you looked comfy.” He smiled softly while picking up his empty mug and holding it out to his boyfriend, who took is without a word and filled it up.

“You could have at least woken me to tell me you were going on a walk,” he whined while taking the now fill coffee mug given back to him.

“I was hoping you’d still be in bed when I got back,” Seung-gil mumbled while joining him at the dining table and digging into his khao khai chiao without a moment of hesitation. He watched his boyfriend eat for a moment before smiling brightly at the sudden idea that came to mind.

“Want to go back to bed after this?” He offered, earning a thoughtful hum from his boyfriend before he got a nod.

“Yeah, I’ll have a quick shower.” Seung-gil mumbled before taking a sip of coffee.

“Or don’t?” He offered while standing up and wondering into the bedroom with his coffee mug.

He may not be the one waking up beside Yuuri Katsuki anymore, but he had better things to wake up beside these days.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble comes from my tumblr: [kasumi-chou](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/160474919950/im-not-the-one-staring-into-your-eyes-in-the)


End file.
